La course au Nutella
by Haru Uchiwa
Summary: é : Dans une maison de Konoha un village (presque) paisible, (si je dit cela c'est à cause de toute les folles-dingues-dégénérées-du-coin qui court après les plus beaux garçons de tout Konoha : Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa). Bref ces deux là ne peuvent sortir que très peu à cause de tout cela. Mais aujourd'hui , il y a une raison pour laquelle Itachi et obligé de sortir…


_La course au Nutella !_

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont empruntés de Masashi Kishimoto

Fan dom : Naruto

Raiting : K+

Pairing: du ItaNute

Genre: Humour ( beaucoup d'humour )

Résumé : Dans une maison de Konoha un village (presque) paisible, (si je dit cela c'est à cause de toute les folles-dingues-dégénérées-du-coin qui court après les plus beaux garçons de tout Konoha : Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa). Bref ces deux là ne peuvent sortir que très peu souvent à cause de tout cela. Mais aujourd'hui , il y a une raison pour laquelle Itachi et obligé de sortir…il n'y a plus de Nutella !

Note de l'auteur : Dans le personnage d'Itachi, je mis voit très bien car moi aussi je suis une fada du Nutella mais disons que pas autant que lui. Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas Itachi sous cet angle vous allez être surpris !

« Bon on fait quoi maintenant ? »

La personne qui a poser cette question n'est autre que le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa à l'intention de son aîné, Itachi.

« Je sais pas. Moi je commence à avoir faim.

Quoi ?! Mais tu as déjà mangé deux pots de Nutella de 500g en entier en 1h !

Oui mais hier en 1h30 j'en ai mangé trois alors je vais pas me privé d'un pot ! »

Le jeune Uchiwa commençait à ce demander comment son frère pouvait mangé autant de Nutella et resté aussi…charmant comme disais toute les filles du coin. Itachi alla donc dans sa réserve-personelle-que-personne-doit-y-toucher-sinon-je-fais-une-crise ( c'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle) et ouvra la porte du premier tiroir où il y avait des pots de Nutella ( pour tout vous dire il avait dix tiroirs avec 10 pots de Nutella dans chacun). Mais là, Itachi n'en trouva aucun.

« Otouto t'a toucher à…

…ta réserve-personelle-que-personne-doit-toucher-sinon-je-fais-une-crise ? Non pourquoi ?

Bah y en a plus ?

Regarde dans les autres au cas où !

Itachi fouilla tout ses tiroirs mais ils étaient tous vident. Il frôla la crise de nerf.

« KYAAAAA ! Y A PLUS DE NUTELLAAAAAAAA ! »

Sasuke sursauta. Il savait qu'il fallait toujours que sa réserve soit pleine ou il aller devoir vider le magasin le plus proche.

« Il faut que j'aille en acheter.. et vite ! »

Sasuke penchait à la fenêtre regarda en bas.

« Ouais bah va y sans moi, en bas y a les folles !

Oui mais… » Itachi à genoux devant son Otouto.

« Y me faut du Nutella sinon …

Je sais tu vas faire une crise de y-me-manque-mon-Nutella-que-j'adore !

Itachi supplia Sasuke.

« Bon euh…on va devoir faire gaffe et sortir par la porte de derrière.

Oh merci Otouto !

Les deux Uchiwa mettaient leur capes noirs pour ne pas se faire repérés . Il sortirent de la maison par derrière et commencèrent à marcher dans la rue. En entrant dans un magasin, Itachi se rua vers le rayon NUTELLA.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu, oh vous m'avez tellement manqué ! »

Sasuke regarda autour de lui, se grattant le derrière de la tête en voyant les gens regarder son nii-san en train d'enlacer une petite dizaine de pots de Nutella.

« Bon euh nii-san on y va ?

Attends moi ! »

Sasuke se retourna vers son aîné et ouvra de grand yeux en le voyant revenir avec un caddie entier de pots de Nutella empilé comme une pyramide.

« Euh Ita' tu n'exagères pas un peu là ?

Ah non pas du tout ! »

Ils passèrent à la caisse et sortir du magasin mais pour tout vous dire moins discrètement que à leur arrivée.

« Raah Shimata mon Nutella ! »

Il ramassa les deux pots de Nutella mais un troisième fut ramasser par un inconnu qui regarda le pot de Nutella entre ses mains.

« Oooh Tobi aimé Nutella ! »

« 0-0 Mais t'es qui toi, rends moi mon Nutella espèce de méchant-voleur-de-Nutella-des-rues !

Ah non c'est à moi ! »

Sasuke commença à ce demander pourquoi il avait accompagné son frère à cette excursion-pour-ramener-du-précieux-Nutella ! Tobi commença à courir et Itachi lui courus après. Autant vous dire que Sasuke était obligé de lui courir après pour ramasser le précieux sésame !

« Kyaa Tobi vouloir juste avoir un pot de Nutella !

Rends moi mon Nutella que j'adooooore ! »

Une course poursuite au Nutella s'ensuivit. Finalement Tobi a pu garder son pot de Nutella mais Itachi décida d'en racheter un pour compensé celui que le méchant-voleur-de-Nutella-des-rues lui a donc volé. En rentrant, Sasuke s'affala sur le canapé. Mais d'un coup…

« NOOOOOONNNN !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore 'Tachi ?

J'ai dépasser le temps qu'il me rester pour manger mon troisième pot de Nutella. 1h32 » Il baissa la tête désespérément.

« Ma vie est un échec ! »

Petite note de l'auteur : Ralala Itachi ne changera donc jamais ! Toujours à courir après du Nutella ! C'était donc ma deuxième fic et je l'adooooore ! Après cette fic j'irais bien me mangé un ou deux pots de Nutella ! Bref comme vous l'avait vu ( et vous le verrais toujours ) j'adore mettre des mots composés comme le méchant-voleur-de-Nutella-des-rues ou autres bref du grand bordel pour du Nutella quoi de plus normal !


End file.
